yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
Ray O'Light
is a Rank C Fire-attribute Yo-kai of the Heartful tribe. He is a gateway yo-kai for Dandoodle Appearance Ray O'Light's skin is yellow to match up with his name. He has blue eyes and and beaming smile on his face. There are teardrop-shaped areas around his head, making it look like a sun. He wears a fancy white tuxedo with blue buttons, a tucked away blue tie, and a sunflower pin. He has what looks like a cloud with it's tips wrapped around Ray O'Light's arms. He also wears simple brown shoes Hareotoko anime intro.jpg 49fe74a6.jpg 61C0KzpRxpL.jpg Personality Ray O'Light has a confident personality, mirroring that of his counterpart and love interest, Drizzelda. He fashions himself as a romantic and doggedly pursues the heart of his love interest. However, the anime seems to indicate that he has little idea of how to do this beyond constantly hounding Drizzelda and professing his love. The one thing that seems to hurt his confidence is Drizzelda spurning his advances. Relationships Drizzelda Ray O'Light and Drizzelda seem to be in love. However, in the second game, we see that some Yo-kai don't agree to this, because the Ray O'Light is on the other team than the Drizzelda. Eyeclone Warning: This will spoil a part of the story. Nothing to big, but beat Eyeclone first. In the second game, a cut-scene will take place at the beginning of a chapter. In it, your character, Whisper, and Jibanyan learn of a nearby typhoon. After doing some key quests and going back home, you a new cut-scene plays, this time at the riverbank. A Ray O'Light and a Drizzelda, one a Bony, one a Fleshy, talk to each other, with Brokenbrella nearby. A small typhoon appears over the lake, some text happens, and then Brokenbrella teleports to you and asks you to follow him. After reaching the river, and a bit more text happens, Ray O'Light and Drizzelda are thrown away by a small typhoon, and your character walks up to Eyeclone and engages in a fight with him. After a (rather easy) boss fight with him, Ray O'Light and Drizzelda join back together, and you get Brokenbrella's medal. Abilities and Powers Ray O'Light brings sunshine with him, no matter the forecast. His presence negates the rainmaking powers of Drizzelda, creating clear weather and rainbows. However, his abilities become weakened when he is turned down by Drizzelda, which cause rainy weather to take over. In the anime, this is shown by the rays of sunshine around his face falling off. They can be regenerated by sufficiently strong displays of affection for Drizzelda Stats | tribe = heartful | image = | hp = | power = | spirit = | defence = | speed = }} |60|-|Single enemy}} |50-110|Fire|Single enemy}} ||-|Single ally|The Inspirited Yo-kai gets in a cheerful mood, raising STR.}} |80|Fire|All enemies|Strikes all enemies with a powerful flame burning like the bright red sun.}} ||-|6 = Increases damage of Fire attacks for all allies.}} How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Ray O'Light appears in grass spots everywhere in Kemamoto Village/Harrisville and near graves by the Kazunori shrine during clear weather. He can also be freed from the Crank-a-kai in the present with a Green Coin or Special Coin. Quotes * '''Befriended': "You shone a ray of sunshine on my heart! Come now, let's become friends!" * Loafing: * Receiving food (favourite): "This brightens my day!" * Receiving food (normal): "It's fine..." History Ray O'Light appears in EP052, in pursuit of Drizzelda after Nate identifies her as the cause of a sudden spate of rainy weather. Whisper identifies him as Drizzelda's counterpart who can negate her powers, and Ray O'Light claims that the two of them have had a relationship, but this is revealed to consist of Ray O'Light constantly chasing after Drizzelda akin to a stalker. Despite Nate's suggestion to summon Dandoodle, Whisper insists on giving Ray O'Light romance advice found on his Yo-Kai Pad so he can woo Drizzelda and stop the rain. All the attempts fail as Drizzelda turns Ray O'Light down, causing his confidence to shatter and his rays to fall off. Concerned, Drizzelda tries to retrieve them but ends up nearly falling over a cliff into a raging river. The sight of this prompts Ray O'Light to rescue her, with his affection for her causing his rays and powers to regenerate. The two Yo-Kai cause the storm to alleviate and a rainbow to form, which gives Nate both their Medals. Pleased, Ray O'Light proposes to Drizzelda, but her frightened refusal causes his powers to disappear and the storm to begin again. Trivia *He and Drizzelda share a similar relationship with Dismarelda and Happierre, as a gloomy female colored mainly in cool coloring is paired with a sunny-dispositioned male that mainly is colored in warm colors, and have opposing effects on the environment, with Ray O'Light/Drizzelda being the weather and Happierre/Dismarelda being emotional. **Interestingly, both Happierre and Ray O'Light both belong in the Heartful tribe, and their Japanese names both start with "h"-starting kana. Origin Besides being a counterpart to Drizzelda, Ray O'Light could be based on the hiyori-bō ("fine weather monk"), a youkai from the Ibaraki prefecture that lives in the mountains and whose appearance heralds sunny weather. His likeness became the basis for the good weather charms called . Name Origin * "Ray O'Light" is ray of light altered into a full name * "Hareotoko" translates as "sunny-weather man". Category:Heartful Tribe Category:Male Characters Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Fire-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Sweets Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Attacker Role Yo-kai